


[Podfic] Sweet Sensations

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sugar Baby Aziraphale, Sugar Daddy Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Based in the "Sweet Temptation" story universe. At thirty-one, Crowley is a successful attorney, and Aziraphale is the twenty-three year-old love of his life, and new college student. They've been living together for almost six months when the order to self-isolate comes in. Now Crowley is working from home, and Aziraphale has classes every day on his computer.How do they manage to work and spend time together?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935238
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Sensations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505259) by [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk). 



> Music: [Angels](https://filmmusic.io/song/53-angels) by Sascha Ende ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin, for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Sensations-ekmcgv)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/sweet-sensations)


End file.
